


work it out with me

by thelarrieinyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Open Ending, i guess, its dramatic though, not really - Freeform, they're on a "break"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelarrieinyou/pseuds/thelarrieinyou
Summary: The second week he tried calling Harry, only to end up with no answer, so naturally he gave up after another week. It’s obvious that Harry didn’t want to speak with him, but maybe things are different now since it has been two months after all.





	work it out with me

**Author's Note:**

> hello here is another impromptu short fic! I was just listening to History by Rich Brian and got an idea and needed it to leave my head. I hope ya like it!

The afternoon sun shines through the curtains, cars honk on the street outside, but the inside of his room feels eerily quiet and time feels frozen. Louis is sitting on his old and battered checkered couch, phone in hand staring at a blank screen. He unlocks his phone and clicks on his contacts app, he stares at the first contact - Haz with a honey pot emoji next to it, he sighs as his thumb hovers over the call button. When he realizes he’s gotten nowhere in a minute he groans and slams his phone to the side causing flurries of dust to float in the air. Harry is actually the one who wanted the couch when his eyes landed on it at a thrift shop. Louis thought it was the ugliest thing in the word, a murky green color with red, and black checkers across it, but it quickly became one of their safe havens. 

Louis blows out a puff of air and sets his elbows on his knees, head in hands. He can’t do this. It’s been nearly two months since they’ve decided to take a break. A break that Louis thought would only last a week. The second week he tried calling Harry, only to end up with no answer, so naturally he gave up after another week. It’s obvious that Harry didn’t want to speak with him, but maybe things are different now since it has been two months after all. He picks up his phone again, unlocks it and is faced with Harry’s contact again. Instead he clicks out of the contacts app and opens his photo album. He scrolls and finds one of his favorite pictures of Harry. He’s staring out of a window of one of their favorite small cafe’s, book in his lap long forgotten with this wistful look on his face. After the picture Louis remembers softly tapping Harry’s foot with his own and when Harry jumped out of his daydream he gave Louis one of his softest smiles. 

Then two weeks later things just had to be ruined by Louis’ big mouth and their horrible communication skills. But enough of that, they both deserve answers and talking their issues out, so once again Louis goes to his contacts app. He clicks on Harry’s contact and presses the call button, then puts the phone up to his ear. He holds his breath when he hears the phone ring, and after what seems like forever, he can hear commotion from the other end. He cards his hand through his hair frantically. 

“Hello, Harry?” 

He hears Harry sigh. “Of course it’s me Lou, you’re the one who called.” 

Louis ignores the comment, asking, “Are you finally ready to talk?” 

The line is silent for a while, Harry finally answers with a small, “Yeah, yeah I think I’m ready to talk.” 

“Meet at our cafe?” 

“Of course Lou,” and the line goes dead. 

Louis sits back on the couch and looks out at the setting sun, things are going to be better.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: gaysonlystyles


End file.
